Gaara and Sakura Lemons!
by TigerSarina
Summary: Gaara and Sakura having sex in every chapter, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Gaara was sitting on the couch with Sakura straddling him, she was feeding him strawberries while grinding him.

"Where's the cream?" asked Gaara, realizing there was n cream for the strawberries

"We don't have any, sorry Gaara" said Sakura then smiled then a thought came to Gaara, he smirked

"Don't worry, I can solve that" Sakura gave him a questioning look, he then laid Sakura on the couch, he then moved down to her legs and pushed them open, he lifted up the skirt and tore off her panties. He then got a strawberry and put the tip inside her pussy.

"Oh" Sakura moaned, Gaara swirled it around, he then put it deeper into her pussy then he was pushing it in and out, Sakura fisted one of her hands in Gaara red silky hair and moaned then Gaara pulled the strawberry out and looked at it, it was covered with her lovely juice he then ate it after he was done he smirked at her.

"See I told you I would fix it" then leaned down and kissed Sakura and the lips both of their tongue's fighting, they then pulled away gasping for air. Sakura then realized she also had no cream for strawberries that she would eat, she smirked.

"It seems I have no cream for mine as well, guess I have to fix that then" she then putt Gaara in a sitting position, she pulled down his trousers and pants, she then put his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, licking and sucking. Gaara had a fistful of hair and let out a growl, just about when he was about to cum, she stopped. Sakura pulled the bowl of strawberries underneath Gaara's cock, so the tip was pointing at it, she then started to rub up and down, then when Gaara finally came, he cummed on her strawberries. Sakura sat up and ate a strawberry and smiled at Gaara.

"Hmm, what a lovely taste" Sakura said, she then placed the bowl of strawberries back on the table and kissed Gaara. Gaara broke away and put Sakura so that she was at the edge of the couch with knees up, Gaara knelt down so he came face to face with her pussy.

"I know something that will taste even better" said Gaara, he smirked and licked her pussy.

"Oh" Sakura moaned, Gaara kept on licking her pussy, he then put his whole tongue in her and swirled it around.

**My first Lemon, enjoy!**

"Oh, god Gaara!" Sakura moaned again, she then felt herself cumming

"I-I going to c-cum!" Sakura shouted, she then cummed and Gaara licked all of her cum. They both began to take off each others clothes, Sakura laid on the couch with Gaara on top of her, he then put his cock into her pussy, Sakura screamed at the pain and pleasure, then they both started moving, the pain faded away and only pleasure was there.

"Sakura..your so...tight" said Gaara, he sped up his pace, 5mins later they both cummed, Gaara collapsed on Sakura, both of them breathing heavily. Gaara realized her hadn't paid any attention to Sakura's breast, he sucked on a nipple while one of his hands groped the other one, Gaara's free hand went down to Sakura's pussy and got some her cum on his fingers, he then raised that hand and put it into Sakura's mouth who hungrily lick and sucked on his fingers, Gaara was now done with her breasts and took his fingers out of Sakura's mouth and kissed he on the lips.

"I love you" Gaara said

"I love you too" then they both fell asleep on the couch naked. When Temari and Kankuro got home, they were scarred for life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara and Sakura alone in the house again, ohhhh whats gonna happen hee, hee!**

"Sakura I'm hungry" whined Gaara (wow, imagine Gaara whining)

"I'm making breakfast now" Said Sakura was she flipped another pancake

"But I want to eat nowwww" again Gaara whined

"Eat something then" said Sakura getting annoyed

"Oh" said Gaara as he held grin on his face he then crawled, yes he crawled on all fours and sat under a standing Sakura, he looked up and saw her panties under her skirt, he tightened, he rubbed her clothed pussy with his hand (Sakura moaned) he then licked her panties, then drew them don to her knees, then he put his head up her skirt and started to eat her out.

Sakura gipped the ends on the kitchen counter, she was use to this stuff, Gaara was always horny and she loved it, a few minutes later she cummed into his mouth, he put her panties back on her and stood up then wrapped his hands around her waist.

"How was that" asked a smirking Gaara

"Wonderful" moaned Sakura, Gaara's hands left her waist and started to grope her clothed breasts (Sakura turned the cooker off) he licked her earlobe and groped her breasts tighter, she moaned loudly

"You like that huh?" said Gaara with a wider smirk, Sakura nodded he than put his clothed cock between her legs and rubbed her pussy up and down

"Oh, Gaara" Sakura moaned, she turned her head and kissed him on the kips, minutes later they broke and gasped for air

"Bake cookies with your cum, that means you masturbate and fill yourself while doing got it" growled Gaara

"Yes sir" said Sakura teasing, they both ate their breakfast and Gaara left for work, Sakura went up to her room and set up cameras on which were on tap. she then stripped off her clothes and laid on her bed, one hand went to her pussy and she added a finger and swirled it around.

"Oooooh" moaned Sakura, her free hand went to grope her breast, she gasped, she added more fingers to her pussy and soon cummed. Sakura had an idea, she wanted more pleasure so she maked a clone of herself, they kissed each other roughly, the real Sakura laid her clone down and trapped its hands on the bedpost.

Sakura went down to its pussy and rubbed it, her clone moaned

"You like that huh, you little slut"

"Yes! I do"

"Tell me what you want bitch"

"I want you to fuck my pussy!"

"I cant hear you" and Sakura gave its pussy one lick

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY PUSSY!"

"Say please"

"PLEASE!"

Sakura then started to eat out her clones pussy, she also fingered herself while doing so, they soon came and kissed each other again, then Sakura put her and her clones pussy together and rubbed them together scissoring them

"Oh, Oh yes" moaned her clone, they came in each others pussies and kissed again.

Sakura's clone disappeared and Sakura dressed her self and turned off the cameras, she then gathered her and her clones cum and did what exactly Gaara told her to do, Bake them into cookies. A few hours later there was a plate of cookies on the table in the living rom and Sakura was reading a book, then the door opened and shut, Gaara walked to the sofa and sat down with a huff, Sakura looked at him

"Bad day"

"You have no idea" said Gaara, he notices the plate of cookies on the table, he smirks and ate one, it was delicious

"Hmmm you taste so good" moaned Gaara as he finished his cookie, Sakura blushed

"Thank you" Sakura then laid her stomach on Gaara's lap as he threaded his fingers through her hair, he got a nice view of her ass

_Slap_

Sakura gasped as he heard Gaara slap he bun, she looked at him, he smirked

"What, I cant help it" he then started to massage her two cheeks, she moaned at the feeling of Gaara's hands on her ass, Gaara then got up and laid Sakura on her stomach on the couch, he pulled her shorts and panties down, he gave her cheeks one lick and slap her ass again

"Gaara" Sakura moaned, after a few hours of getting bum getting smacked, he rammed his cock into her ass, he leaned over and started to kiss her neck while one of his hands squeezed one of her breasts and the other hand fingered her pussy, half an hour later they both came.

"I love you my sexy wife"

"I love you my strong husband"


End file.
